Sherlock's Rival
by meranirosabara
Summary: A story about Olivia Hudson, a rival to the mighty Sherlock, who can't seem to one-up this new player in town.


Mrs. Hudson scuttled to the door, as a knock proceeded throughout the house. Opening the door, she hissed, "Now see here! Do you kno….?" Time stood still as Mrs. Hudson stared at this stranger. Without pause the stranger slid past Mrs. Hudson as she said, "Aunt Martha, how good to see you again. I hope you don't mind but is terribly cold outside." Slowly she spun around and was assaulted by a fierce hug. "Oh, my dear Olivia! It is so good to see you! How have you been? Where did you venture off to this time?" Mrs. Hudson was so focused on her guest that she was startled when the door shut behind her. Olivia grasped Mrs. Hudson's shoulder. Pointing at the second guest, Olivia made the proper introductions. "Aunt Olivia, may I introduce my companion Emilia Lafferre. Em this is my dear Aunt Olivia."

Emilia curtsied slightly as she smiled at Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson returned her smile while looking this unfamiliar young lady up and down. These two seemed to be an odd couple. Olivia had the looks of a model standing at 5'10" with wavy brown hair that fell perfectly to her shoulders. She was wearing a light purple dress that gracefully swirled around her ankles. Covering her shoulders was a delicate shawl that helped to give her essence a gentle feeling. Her companion on the other, just as beautiful, had mysterious aura about her. Standing just 5'1" it gave her friend the appearance of being taller. Emilia had extremely curly hair that came halfway down her back. Her face was full of life, but still concealed her true thoughts.

Politely, she held out her hand. "You can just call me Em and I have heard quite a bit about you." At this Mrs. Hudson giggled and shook her hand, "all of it good I hope and aren't you lovely." Turning her attention back to Olivia, Mrs. Hudson steered the girl to her kitchen. "How about some tea my dear, while you tell me what you've been up to these past few years?" Turning away from her aunt's grasp Olivia made for the stairs. "I would really love to Aunt, but we have traveled a long way and I think it best if we rest before telling stories." Mrs. Hudson rushed to the bottom of the stairs. Holding out her hands, "Oh please dear, do come tell me of your adventures."

Olivia's glare turned suspicious. "So, you gave away my room. I'm sorry I did not realize you were that lonely. You have also been cooking and cleaning for them haven't you, but alas you are not a housemaid or so you told me. This must be a particular chap. Oh, but it isn't just one, there are two of them. However one of them has moved on hasn't he, but he still comes around. Now why did he? Oh I see, he got married, how lovely! That is fantastic, truly fantastic. We'll just make our way to the third floor bedroom then Aunt, if that is alright with you." Raising an eyebrow, Olivia had a playful demeanor. Mrs. Hudson smiled, "That is perfectly alright dear. You go up and rest and you'll have to tell me all about your adventures tomorrow."

They were making their way up the first flight when a head appeared from the second bedroom doorway. "Mrs. Hudson, tea," he said swiftly pulling his head back inside. At this Mrs. Hudson whispered "Oh dear!" before scuttling away to her kitchen. Olivia and Emma had barely made it up to the landing before the door was swung open. "Sherlock, I'm going home. We've done enough for the night and Mary will be worried." "Oh, come on John, you know very well she doesn't mind if you are with me. Aren't you excited? This case is so interesting." The first man turned to leave when he bummed into Emma scattering her belongings all along the stairs. With a startled look on his face, he held out his hand, " I, uh, I'm sorry. Let me help you with that." Slowly, both of them removed the clutter from the stairs. "By the way, I'm John, John Watson and you are?" Without looking up she said "Emilia Laffere, Em for short."

When the last article was retrieved, John said his goodbyes and quickly exited out the door. "Was that John? Oh, well I guess I made to much then," Mrs. Hudson sighed as she came out of the kitchen. Carefully walking up the stairs, she said "Well since you haven't gone to bed, how about I introduce you two to Sherlock?" Olivia fell behind Mrs. Hudson as she made her way into Sherlock's apartment. "Sherlock I'd like you to meet...," before she could continue she was interrupted by Sherlock. "Your niece. Yes I know." Mrs. Hudson set down the tea next to him before saying, "Here's your tea, but I'm not your housekeeper dear. Anyway, this is Olivia and her friend Emilia. Sherlock be nice and you all have fun."

After Mrs. Hudson took her leave, Olivia took a seat on the couch on the one side of the room while Emilia poured them both a glass of tea. However before Em could bring it over to her friend, Sherlock closed his computer, grabbed the glass and stood up. Looking over the rim of the glass, Sherlock carefully looked Olivia over before turning away. "So you are Mrs. Hudson's niece, I never knew she had family." Carefully, Olivia walked over and snatched the glass from his hands. "It's not your fault. I did not know that my dear Aunt Martha has an ignorant tenant." She shrugged her shoulders as she sipped her tea. Retaking her seat, Olivia leaned back a looked at her host. "I am not ignorant. It may have something to do with your recent extended trip to some unforsaken place. Somewhere close to the sea. Did your job in law enforcement take you there?"

Placing her cup down, Olivia walked back over to Sherlock. "Now, Sherlock, is it? Is that the best you can do? That was a simple puzzle. Let's see, your a man who full of himself and his ability of deduction. You come across as cocky, so you offend a lot more people than you friend. Recently your one friend left you and got married, leaving you alone here. By the way you try to prove yourself I am guessing there is a brother, but you don't seem too fond of him. Brother-complex? Anyway, you play the violin as a past-time or while you think possibly. You also have something to do with law enforcement, but you are not disciplined enough to be an officer. Maybe a consultant, but a consultant in what? Ah, I see, when they have difficulty figuring out their cases they come to you."


End file.
